


Des Yeux Bleus et des Yeux Verts

by Memepotter952504



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, One Shot, Truth
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Tony ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il trouvait que quelque chose ne collait pas dans toute cette histoire. Loki se tenait là, arrogant, mais il parlait fréquemment ce langage et chez le Dieu, il y avait quelque chose de faux. Cette arrogance … elle cachait quelque chose. Alors Tony Stark faisait ce que tout le monde lui interdisait de faire, il fouinait.
Kudos: 5





	Des Yeux Bleus et des Yeux Verts

Tony ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il trouvait que quelque chose ne collait pas dans toute cette histoire. Loki se tenait là, arrogant, mais il parlait fréquemment ce langage et chez le Dieu, il y avait quelque chose de faux. Cette arrogance … elle cachait quelque chose. Alors Tony Stark faisait ce que tout le monde lui interdisait de faire, il fouinait.

Et il venait de trouver quelque chose d'intriguant. C'était pourquoi il se pointa devant la cellule du prisonnier. Ce dernier fixait son frère Thor qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux depuis qu'il était dans cette boîte transparente.

Les yeux verts se portèrent sur le Philanthrope qui approchait avec une tablette en main.

« Point Break, enlève lui son bâillon. J'aurais quelques questions à lui poser. »

« Loki ne connaît que le mensonge. Il vous embrouillera. »

« Cela je m'en fiche. Je veux malgré tout l'entendre. Principe terrien, mon pote. Même l'accusé, aussi fieffé menteur soit-il, a droit à la parole. »

Le Dieu du Tonnerre soupira mais entra dans la cellule pour retirer le bâillon à son frère. Loki agita sa mâchoire et la massa quelque peu, les yeux toujours tournés vers le Mortel, curieux et toujours teintés de cette arrogance.

« Dis-moi, le Gothique, tes yeux sont verts, non ? »

« Qu'est-ce que cette question étrange ? » demanda Loki, surpris. « Naturellement. Cela se voit, je crois. A moins que vous soyez daltonien, Mortel. »

« Non, non. Je voulais m'en assurer. Vous êtes un changeur de forme, non ? Du moins, les légendes vont dans ce sens. »

« C'est … exact, » fit le Dieu de la Malice, perplexe.

« Où voulez-vous en venir, Homme de Métal ? » demanda Thor.

« J'en viens, Point Break. J'en viens. Peux-tu changer tes yeux de couleurs ? »

« A sa plus grande frustration, Loki en est incapable, » sourit le Dieu du Tonnerre, devançant son frère. « Il s'en est toujours plaint. »

« Bien ! » fit alors Tony en sélectionnant une photo tirée de vidéo-surveillance. « Alors est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ceci ? »

Sur la photo, on pouvait voir un Loki avec des yeux d'un bleu électrique. Le Dieu des Mensonges fixa le Mortel dans les yeux, cherchant à savoir pourquoi il faisait cela. Pourquoi l'aidait-il ? Il ne demanda pas toutefois. Mais Tony comprit pourtant ce regard interrogateur.

« Je sais ce que c'est que d'agir sous la contrainte et de faire du mal aux autres, » expliqua-t-il. « Tu es peut-être un vilain mais tout n'est pas toujours tout blanc ou tout noir… »

« Merci, Anthony Stark, » fit alors Loki, touché. « Mais je doute que cela soit suffisant devant le Seigneur Odin. Le pardon n'est pas dans sa nature. »

« Es-tu coupable, mon frère ? » demanda Thor, les yeux froncés alors qu'il le fixait lui et la photo tour à tour. « Réponds-moi sans détour. »

« Coupable de cruauté et de volonté de régner ? Non. Coupable de faiblesse ? Hélas, oui, Thor. Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? La douleur … la torture et la solitude peuvent avoir raison d'un homme… »

« Je vais prévenir les autres, » fit Tony en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Anthony Stark, » fit alors Loki. « Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. Quoi qu'il m'arrive à Asgard, vous avez toute ma gratitude. »

Le Philanthrope lui fit un sourire en coin et partit parler à Fury.


End file.
